Blossoming RomANTs
by sean.p.ware
Summary: Fletcher and Olive start their newfound relationship as a couple. But will their blossoming romance last? Takes place during unwANTed, meANT to be? and the New York experiANTs.
1. The Kiss (AKA What Just Happened?)

**Blossoming RomANTs**

**Hey everybody, sean. here bringing you another great **_**A.N.T. Farm **_**story. Now, I know that everybody watched the episode **_**unwANTed **_**and I fell in love with that episode because Fletcher and Olive kissed and they become boyfriend and girlfriend. Best episode ever. This story takes place during **_**unwANTed **_**and the upcoming episode **_**meANT to be?**_**, Fletcher and Olive become a couple and they start to have some awkward moments with their relationship. Will their blossoming new romance last? Hope that you enjoy this story. Rated T. P.S. I Do Not Own **_**A.N.T. Farm**_**.**

**Chapter One**

**The Kiss (A.K.A. "What Just Happened?")**

**(Olive's P.O.V.)**

Today has been a really depressing day for me today. I got dumped by the boy that I fell head over heels in love for. His name was Dixon Ticonderoga, he was a dashing, handsome and debonair spy. We've been going out for a year and I really liked him, in fact he was much better than my ex-boyfriend Graham and I forgot about him quickly. Yesterday, Dixon got a message from the National Intelligence Agency for a top-secret operation. Yes, a top-secret operation in Washington D.C. so he can run surveillance on the Canadian embassy. I felt a little lonely after my sweet little Dixie Cup left for his mission; he was all I could think about while I was having my girl time with my best friend and roommate Chyna. After he came back early from his mission, I was dressed really pretty. I wore my pink cardigan, my pink shirt, my blue floral skirt and a pair of black flats so my Dixie Cup could see how beautiful his sweet Olivia looked. After I greeted Dixon with a big hug, Dixon began to break the news to me that really hit me like a bolt of lightning. He aborted the mission because a teenage Russian spy who was disguised as a bowl of borscht discovered him and he brought her back with him. Her name was Oksana and she was his girlfriend and he called me his ex-girlfriend as he introduced me to his "girlfriend". I couldn't believe what has happened, my boyfriend broke up with me for another girl I started to run away to my dorm room crying my eyes out. I put my hair into pigtails and I put on my sky blue polka dot pajamas and my robe and laid down in bed with the lights off and holding my owl plush toy in my arms in the middle of the afternoon crying about Dixon. I was crying so much I had mascara running down my face. So then Chyna comes in the room and tries to cheer me up by finding me another boy for me. Every boy in the room-a-vator fled except for Angus, he stayed. I'll never find a boy like Dixon. And thus, brings us here right now. I was sitting in the courtyard thinking about me not finding a boy that I'll be with for the rest of my life.

**(Fletcher's P.O.V.)**

Well, today has been one heck of a day. Angus and I found out that Lexi tricked us so she can use our boy's dorm room and turn it into a walk-in closet for more space for her clothes. I also felt like a complete idiot when Lexi told us that the game Angus and I were playing was the controls for the new experimental Z-Tech driverless car because we hit a bookstore in the game I mean come on nobody reads anymore. So after Lexi tricked us and she hit a bookstore and didn't have any money for it, we hid her in her closet and turned her dorm room into a guy's room by adding a pool table in there. After I finished playing pool with Angus, I decided to go get some fresh air in the courtyard until I see Olive sitting out on the grass looking very depressed. Well, I didn't talk to her all day so I decided to walk over to her and started talking to her.

"Hey Olive." I said.

"Hey Fletcher, did Chyna send you up here to talk to me?" Asked Olive.

"No, I-I haven't seen Chyna. I was driving to Canada in a fake talking car." I said smiling at Olive.

"Eh, that's nice." Said Olive looking uninterested. Wait a minute, this isn't like Olive. She's not been herself and this is very weird. I'm just waiting for her to call me stupid but she didn't.

"What? You're not going to make fun of me or call me stupid? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing you would understand…Relationship problems…I got dumped." Said Olive. I couldn't believe my ears, Olive got dumped by Dixon. My heart started break after hearing that she got dumped. Why would a spy, a handsome spy break up with Olive? She's sweet, intelligent, sarcastic at times and also very beautiful. Now, I know that I have a crush on Chyna but when I saw how beautiful Olive looked, she looked beautiful than ever when I first met her. The moonlight was shining down on her as she walked towards the balcony. I felt really bad for her because I also suffered a break up with Kennedy.

"I know how you feel. I was dumped recently too. By Kennedy. You're going to go through some phases. First, you're going to feel like a total loser." I said.

"Then what?" Asked Olive.

"I don't know, I've been stuck in this phase for a while." I said as I smiled at Olive. Olive began to laugh at what I said. There's that beautiful smile of her's. God, she looks so adorable my heart began to race.

"Thanks Fletcher, I needed that. It's not easy being alone." Said Olive.

"You're not alone. Look, I know we fight all the time but, I'm always here for you." I said. Olive smiled at me with her adorable smile and hugged me. After the hug, we pulled apart and I stared into her beautiful blue eyes and her pink lips. I tilted my head and closed my eyes and I kissed Olive on her cheek.

**(Olive's P.O.V.)**

Holy cow! I couldn't believe it. Fletcher Pumpernickle Quimby kissed me. Now I know that I could've punched him in the stomach but I was lost in the kiss. My eyes grew big and I backed away from him after he kissed me.

"What just happened?" I asked backing away from Fletcher and freaking out.

"Your face bumped into my lips!" Exclaimed Fletcher.

"No! No, you kissed me and…I don't feel like vomiting." I said.

"Me neither. What is happening?" Asked Fletcher. Could it be possible that I like Fletcher? The kiss made me forget about Dixon and move on to someone new and that person that I'm moving onto is my best friend Fletcher. Oh my god, what is going on here?!. Fletcher and I were freaking out about the kiss until Chyna came outside to talk to me about Dixon and what she did.

"Olive, there you are." Said Chyna.

"Uh-huh." I said with a fake smile trying to cover up the fact that Fletcher kissed me.

"Look, I have a confession to make. I sent Dixon away. It's my fault he broke up with you. I feel terrible. Can you ever forgive me?" Asked Chyna.

Yeah, of course. 'Cause that's what friends do. They kiss and make up. And…and by that I mean they reconcile because why would you literally kiss me or anyone kiss me especially Fletcher?" I asked smiling.

"I wasn't talking about Fletcher." Said Chyna pointing at Fletcher.

"Who is, ever?" I asked as I put my hand on Chyna's shoulder. "I totally forgive you, Chyna. I am over Dixon."

"You are?" Asked Chyna.

"Mmm-hmm." I said.

"Because you were like head over heels in love with him. I mean he is really handsome and debonair, and handsome, and handsome…" Said Chyna.

"The lady says she's over him!" Yelled Fletcher interrupting Chyna.

"Okay. Fine. Sorry." Said Chyna as she started walking away. I waved back at her as she entered the room-a-vator. It's a good thing that she didn't suspect a thing. Now that Chyna's gone, It's just me and Fletcher alone to talk about our relationship and the kiss.

"So….What now?" Asked Fletcher

"Well, we could either talk endlessly about the kiss and what it means or we could just pretend it never happened." I said.

"Or we could kiss again." Said Fletcher.

"Okay." I said as I smiled at Fletcher. Fletcher kissed me on the cheek and now we're going to have a real kiss…on the lips. I have always thought about kissing Fletcher and how his lips would feel against mine. Just as we were about to kiss, that idiot on the unicycle Philip pops up into the courtyard and ruins our tender moment. "GET OUT OF HERE, PHILIP! WE'RE TRYING TO HAVE A MOMENT!"

**(Fletcher's P.O.V.)**

Darn that Philip. Just as I was about to kiss Olive he shows up at the wrong time to ruin my tender moment with her. It's a good thing Olive yelled at him to leave so we could be alone. But, it was late and plus I have a pool game to finish with Angus in Lexi's room.

"It's almost time for curfew. I guess I should get ready for bed before Winter throws a lime in the back of my head again. She watches too much _Mrs. Doubtfire_." Said Olive.

"Yeah. I'm sorry that we didn't get a chance to kiss on the lips." I said.

"Maybe you could get a chance right now." Said Olive. She smiled at me with her adorable smile as I wrapped my arms around her and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I pulled her in close and tilted my head left and slowly planted my lips on her lips. We both began to feel sparks flying and fireworks were exploding in the sky. Her lips were soft and tasted like cherry lip gloss. We were perfect and we were in sync. After the kiss, Olive laced her fingers with mine and kissed me on the cheek. Now, I know that she's going through a break-up but it's time for me to swoop in and take her for myself.

"Olive, I know that you're going through a break-up right now and I was wondering if you could be my…" I said.

"Sure, I can be your girlfriend." Said Olive finishing my sentence. I began to smile at her and jumped and yelled yes. I can't believe that Olive Daphne Doyle agreed to be my girlfriend. I am the happiest guy in the world. After we talked for a bit, I went into my dorm room and laid on my bed that was covered with Lexi's clothes and began to think about Olive and our new relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend. This is the start of our blossoming romance. Nothing bad to go wrong.

**So that's chapter one. What do you think of it? Now, I know I said that my story takes place during **_**unwANTed **_**and **_**meANT to be? **_**so maybe I'll let this story take place during those two episodes that I mentioned and the final episode **_**the New York experiANTs **_**that airs in March. I'm going to miss the show, I love that show and I'm going to miss the cute Folive moments. Who else is going to miss the show? Oh, before I forget, this story will also lead to my **_**Fletcher & Olive **_**spinoff story. Also, don't forget to review this story (No bad reviews) and I'll see you next time for the next chapter and more Folive goodness. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


	2. Secrets

**Blossoming RomANTs**

**Hey everybody, I'm back bringing you some more Folive goodness. Last time, we saw Fletcher and Olive start their newfound relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend. Let's see how they'll keep their relationship a secret from Chyna. So, here it is chapter two. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Two**

**Secrets**

**(Chyna's P.O.V.)**

Fletcher and Olive have been acting pretty weird lately. Last night, Olive was talking about Fletcher and kissing. I don't know if they're hiding something, but I'm going to find out if they are. I walked into the room-a-vator lounge and I see Olive reading a book, not only a book, a romantic novel with a muscular, handsome man holding a beautiful woman in his big, strong arms on the cover. Olive never reads romantic novels before, this is not like her. I walked over to the couch and started to talk to her.

"Hey Olive." I said.

"Hey Chyna." Said Olive in a cheery mood.

"I see that you're very happy today." I said.

"Yeah, especially since I'm going to be meeting this special boy in my life. We're going on our first date together." Said Olive.

"That's great, Olive. I'm happy for you. It's a good thing that you found someone new." I said smiling at Olive. "So, who's the new boy in your life?"

"Uh, I can't tell you." Said Olive.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's a secret." Said Olive.

"Is it Dixon?" I asked.

"No, not Dixon. I can't stand him right now for what he did." Said Olive.

"Angus?" I asked.

"No." Said Olive.

"Is it that cute boy in math class?" I asked.

"Nope." Said Olive.

"Is it Fletcher?" I asked.

"What?! No! Why would I date that idiot? Besides, if I dated Fletcher then I have a big problem." Said Olive freaking out. "I can date any boy at Z-Tech but not Fletcher."

"Okay. If not Angus, if not Dixon and if not Fletcher. Then who?" I asked.

"It's Dorian Bannister." Said Olive. What the? Why would she say my fake name "Dorian Bannister"? Is she dating a boy named Dorian Bannister? In fact, how many Dorian Bannisters are there? Just as Olive and I were talking, Fletcher entered the room-a-vator and spotted us talking to each other. Maybe he would like to know about Olive's new boyfriend.

"Hey Olive." Said Fletcher as he smiled at her.

"Hey Fletchie." Said Olive. Did she just call Fletcher "Fletchie"? Fletcher gave Olive an annoyed look on his face and cleared his throat at her. "Um, I mean hi Fletcher."

"So, what are you guys talking about?" Asked Fletcher.

"Oh, Olive was talking about this boy named Dorian Bannister that she met yesterday and now she's going on a date with him." I said.

"Oh, yeah. She told me about him. Nice guy." Said Fletcher.

"What? You talked to Fletcher about him?" I asked.

"Yeah." Said Olive. "We were talking all about him last night. He's a very nice guy."

"Well, I can't wait to meet Dorian Bannister. Well, I'll be going to go talk to Oksana and we're going to eat a cheeseburger and fries. She's in love with American food and became addicted to it." I said.

**(Olive's P.O.V.)**

Chyna left the room-a-vator to meet Oksana at the courtyard. The two of them have been hanging out ever since she dumped my Dixie Cup, I mean Dixon. Serves him right for playing with this poor girl's emotions. Fletcher lightly slapped me on my shoulder and I looked at him with an annoyed look on my face.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Do you want Chyna to find out that we're dating?" Asked Fletcher. "If she finds out that we're dating she will freak out."

"I don't know if I want to keep this secret hidden from Chyna. She's my best friend and plus we talk to each other about everything like makeup and boys, and boys." I said with a smile. Fletcher crossed his arm in front of me and gave me a pout. He doesn't want me to tell her. What kind of boyfriend is he?

"Olive, Chyna does not need to know." Said Fletcher.

"Well what about Angus? How would he feel about finding out about you dating me?" I asked.

"Touché." Said Fletcher. "You're right. Maybe we should tell Chyna and Angus about us dating. Hopefully, Angus would not try to come after me with a baseball bat and try to murder me with it. He's madly in love with you."

"I know I'm glad that I'm over Dixon. But, I'm happy to be with you because you are the sweetest and most adorable boy that I've met for a long time since kindergarten. Although, I have to admit I did have a crush on you in kindergarten." I said.

"Really?" Asked Fletcher giggling playfully.

"Yeah. You were really adorable." I said.

"I had a crush on you in kindergarten too. I thought that you were the most prettiest girl ever." Said Fletcher. Awww, Fletcher had a crush on me in kindergarten. I felt like kissing him right now. My cheeks turned a deep red and I began to blush right in front of him. "Since we're boyfriend and girlfriend, how about we have a nice romantic picnic out on the courtyard?"

"Sure. But bring the chocolate covered strawberries, I love eating those." Said Fletcher.

"I love eating those too. Wow, we're definitely meant to be together." I said.

"Yeah." Said Fletcher. "But before we go out on our first official date, you talk to Chyna and I'll talk to Angus."

"Right. I'll talk to Chyna. She'll be okay with it." I said.

"But what about Angus?" Asked Fletcher. "I am not going to get murdered by him so he can move on to you."

"Oh, what do I have to do to shut you up?" I asked. I planted a kiss on Fletcher's lips to keep him quiet so he won't think about Angus trying to kill him. I just want him to think about me and me only since we're together. The kiss lasted for an hour until we had to catch our breaths.

"You got me there." Said Fletcher with a smile on his face. Now, we'll have to hope that Chyna and Angus would understand that we're dating and also that they'll be happy for us. But, how will Lexi react? She'll probably just scream her head off and freak out about us dating. After Fletcher and I finished talking, I went to my dorm room and what do I see when I first walked in…I see Chyna standing in the room with her arms crossed. It looks like she's up to something.

"Dorian Bannister? Seriously? Olive, there is no boy named Dorian Bannister so I want you to give me the truth right now." Said Chyna.

"I can't tell you." I said.

"Olive." Said Chyna.

"Fine, I'll tell you. But please don't freak out. The boy that I'm dating right now is Fletcher." I said. Chyna's jaw dropped and her eyes grew big when I told her the news. It looks like that she was about to faint. But she didn't faint, a smile appeared on her face and she ran towards me and gave me a big hug when she found out the news.

"This is great. I'm happy for you two. Wait a minute, this isn't a joke is it because two years ago you two pretended to date and you two almost kissed." Said Chyna.

"No Chyna, it's not a joke. The reason why Fletcher and I were acting strange is because last night Fletcher came to comfort me because I told him that Dixon dumped me and to make a long story short he kissed me." I said smiling.

"He kissed you?" Asked Chyna.

"Yeah." I said.

"So now you two are a couple?" Asked Chyna.

"Yeah. We're going to have a romantic picnic for two out at the courtyard and I need to look pretty for him." I said.

"Don't worry, we'll find something for you to wear on your big date. This is so exciting. My two best friends on their first date together. I always told you two that you two are my favorite sweethearts." Said Chyna.

"I know Chyna, I know." I said. I was picking out an outfit to wear for my date with Fletcher until Lexi entered the room to just to mess with me.

"Hey Olive. Rumor has it that Dixon dumped you for another girl." Said Lexi.

"True." I said.

"Well, looks like you're single now. Chyna and I aren't the only ones who are single." Said Lexi smiling at me.

"Not exactly." I said.

"What?! You found somebody real quick. Who?!" Asked Lexi.

"Fletcher." I said as I smiled at Lexi.

"What?!" Screamed Lexi.

"I'm dating Fletcher." I said.

"I can't believe that you have a new boyfriend and I don't!" Yelled Lexi.

"He's my little Fletchie Cup." I said.

"Oh brother." Said Lexi as she rolled her eyes at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious, Olive? You and Fletcher are not meant to be together. It will never work out between you two." Said Lexi. Well that was a rude thing to say to me. I never say anything mean about her and her boyfriends. Why is she trying to destroy my relationship with Fletcher. I don't want to lose him like I lost Graham and Dixon.

"Shut up." I said.

"What? You two fight a lot." Said Lexi.

"So?" I asked.

"You two aren't meant to be together." Said Lexi.

"SHUT UP, LEXI!" I screamed at Lexi. I was getting sick of her being rude about my relationship with Fletcher. I just want to punch her in the face. Lexi started to back off because I was about to punch her. Just as she left the room, Chyna gave me a hug to make me feel better.

"Don't worry, Olive. You and Fletcher are meant to be together. I know you two fight a lot but he's always there for you and he cares about you a lot." Said Chyna.

"Thanks Chyna." I said as I gave her a big hug.

**(Fletcher's P.O.V.)**

I was in my dorm room getting ready for my big date with Olive. I have gotten her some roses, her favorite flower. I was wearing my tan short-sleeved button down shirt, my red t-shirt, my red skinny jeans and my black and red sneakers. I also put on some Axe body spray so I can smell good. I was looking pretty smooth for Olive. Angus entered the room playing the driving game on his Z-Pad that almost got us in trouble because we thought that we were controlling a driverless car. When he walked into the room, he started to sniff around to figure out what the smell was. He noticed the smell of body spray was coming from me.

"Well, looks like someone is trying to smell good for some girl." Said Angus.

"Yeah. I'm going out on a date with this girl that I met last night. She's really nice." I said as I lied to Angus. I just don't want him to know that I'm dating Olive.

"Who's the lucky girl?" Asked Angus.

"I can't tell you." I said.

"Why not?" Asked Angus.

"It's a secret. I can't tell you the name of the girl that I'm dating. Why would you want to know who I'm dating? This isn't anyone's business to who I'm dating. I want to keep it private." I said.

"Alright, alright. Don't bite my head off." Said Angus. I picked up my flowers and I walked towards the door to get ready for my date with Olive. But then it hit me, I got to tell Angus that we're dating. Oh boy, time for me to select my burial plot so I can plan my funeral and Olive will become a grieving girlfriend who's boyfriend was killed my computer boy. Oh man, I am a dead man. Here lies Fletcher Pumpernickle Quimby. I'm doomed.

**Will Fletcher tell Angus that him and Olive are dating? How will Fletcher and Olive's first date turn out? We'll find out next time. Are you excited for **_**meANT to be? **_**I am because it airs three days after my 22****nd**** birthday. What do you think is going to happen to Folive? Since there's only two more episodes of **_**A.N.T. Farm **_**left, what is your favorite moment from the show's three seasons, who is your favorite character, who do you ship (Flyna, Folive, Caisley, Changus, Clexi, Angive, Flennedy or Dilive) and what is your favorite episode? Also, don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time for chapter three. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	3. The First Date (Of Awkwardness)

**Blossoming RomANTs**

**Hey everybody, I hope that you're ready for some Folive goodness. Last time, Olive told Chyna that her and Fletcher are dating and Chyna is very happy for them. Meanwhile, Fletcher tries to tell Angus that he's dating Olive but he doesn't have the backbone to tell him. Will he tell Angus and how will Fletcher and Olive's date turn out? We'll find out today in chapter three. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Three**

**The First Date (Of Awkwardness)**

**(Fletcher's P.O.V.)**

I was in my dorm room getting ready for my big date with Olive. I have gotten her some roses, her favorite flower. I was wearing my tan short-sleeved button down shirt, my red t-shirt, my red skinny jeans and my black and red sneakers. I also put on some Axe body spray so I can smell good. I was looking pretty smooth for Olive. Angus entered the room playing the driving game on his Z-Pad that almost got us in trouble because we thought that we were controlling a driverless car. When he walked into the room, he started to sniff around to figure out what the smell was. He noticed the smell of body spray was coming from me.

"Well, looks like someone is trying to smell good for some girl." Said Angus.

"Yeah. I'm going out on a date with this girl that I met last night. She's really nice." I said as I lied to Angus. I just don't want him to know that I'm dating Olive.

"Who's the lucky girl?" Asked Angus.

"I can't tell you." I said.

"Why not?" Asked Angus.

"It's a secret. I can't tell you the name of the girl that I'm dating. Why would you want to know who I'm dating? This isn't anyone's business to who I'm dating. I want to keep it private." I said.

"Alright, alright. Don't bite my head off." Said Angus. I picked up my flowers and I walked towards the door to get ready for my date with Olive. But then it hit me, I got to tell Angus that we're dating. Oh boy, time for me to select my burial plot so I can plan my funeral and Olive will become a grieving girlfriend who's boyfriend was killed my computer boy. Oh man, I am a dead man. Here lies Fletcher Pumpernickle Quimby. I'm doomed. I'm just waiting for the Grim Reaper to tap me on the shoulder to tell me it's my time to go or the Phantasm from _Batman: Mask of the Phantasm _appearing right in front of me with a cloud of smoke around him, I mean her. Yeah, the Phantasm is a woman so if those of you haven't seen the movie you can thank me for giving you that little spoiler alert.

"Alright, I'll tell you who the girl is. The girl's name is Sierra McCormick." I said. My god, I just lied right in front of my best friend and roommate that I'm dating a girl named Sierra McCormick. I just hope that he's not onto me or I'm going to end up like that mob guy who fell into a hole and an angel statue fell on him at the cemetery from that Batman movie I just mentioned before.

"This Sierra girl must be one lucky girl to be dating you." Said Angus.

"Yeah." I said. "She's all mine."

"Why don't you introduce me to her?" Asked Angus.

"Please, Angus. I don't think that she would meet you." I said.

"Oh, come on. Girls find me irresistible and desirable. You do not want to compete with zoo-zibble." Said Angus.

"Don't you mean zee-zoo?" I asked.

"No, I thought you meant zing-zang." Said Angus. I looked at my watch and I noticed that it's 2:00pm. Aw man! I'm late for my date with Olive. She is going to kill me. I picked up the flowers and Angus wished me good luck on my date with "Sierra McCormick" and I am on my way. After I left the boy's dorm, I entered the room-a-vator to head up to the courtyard to meet Olive. I'm a little nervous about my date with her. The last time I went out on a date was with Kennedy (a.k.a. Kumiko) right before we broke up. I left the room-a-vator to see if Olive was outside and there she was sitting on her memory quilt on the grass with a picnic basket. She was wearing a pretty pink cardigan, a pink shirt, pink floral pants and pink flats. Wow, she looks so pretty in pink like last night. I took a deep breath and started to walk towards her. Olive looked up right at me and smiled at me, I smiled at her back and began to picture her beautiful blonde hair blowing in the wind like on a romantic movie.

"Hi Fletchie." Said Olive.

"Hi Livy." I said as I gave her a kiss on the cheek and sat down next to her. "So, what do we have here to eat for our lunch date?"

"Well, we have a roast beef sandwich for two, some chocolate covered strawberries so we could feed each other with it, popcorn with extra butter and a can of Red Viper soda and two straws for us to share." Said Olive.

"Wow, Olive. This is perfect. I like that." I said as I wrapped my arm around her. "I'm so happy that I'm with you."

"Me too. I'm so happy that you're my boyfriend. I can't stop calling you my boyfriend. You're my boyfriend." Said Olive.

"Plus, since we're boyfriend and girlfriend we can kiss each other on the lips." I said. Olive smiled at me and liked the idea. Just when we were about to kiss each other on the lips, that idiot on the unicycle is back to ruin our date. "PHILIP, GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I TAKE YOUR UNICYCLE AND BEAT YOU TO A BLOODY PULP WITH IT!"

"Wow, Fletcher. I didn't know that you were fiery with a bit of a temper….I love that." Said Olive.

"I'm glad that you love it." I said. "Here, these are for you. Roses for my beautiful brainiac."

"Awww, Fletch that's really sweet of you. Thanks." Said Olive as she gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I also have something for you too."

"What is it?" I asked. Olive pulled out a gift for me and when she handed it to me I began to open it and what do I see, I see a mini telescope that she gave me. Seriously, Olive. Couldn't you give me something better than a telescope? Give me a painting or a paint set. The smile went away and I wasn't surprised with the gift. Olive began to look at me with a disappointed look and asked me if I liked the gift. Apparently, I lied. I told her that I liked the gift. I felt really horrible about lying to her I shouldn't have done that. A lightning bolt should've came out from the sky and electrocute me (maybe it should electrocute her Dixie Cup).

"So, did you tell Angus that we're dating?" Asked Olive.

"Well…" I said.

"You didn't." Said Olive crossing her arms right in front of me.

"I was nervous. I wanted to say your name but I lied to him and I told him that I'm dating Sierra McCormick." I said.

"Sierra McCormick?" Asked Olive. "Who's Sierra McCormick?"

"It's a fake name." I said.

"Fletcher, you need to go talk to him right now or else." Said Olive.

"Or else what?" I asked. Olive grabbed me by my shirt and yanked me towards her. She was getting ready to attack me.

"You're going to be alone for a long time." Said Olive. Well, I really like Olive and she's my girlfriend. I don't want her to break up with me. She's signing my death warrant on that one.

"I'll go talk to him." I said as I got up and entered the room-a-vator to go talk to Angus. I went into to my dorm room and I see Angus on his computer checking his Wolf Pack page. "Angus, I need to talk to you."

"Sure, you can talk to me." Said Angus. "Also, how was your date with Sierra McCormick?"

"What?" I asked.

"Sierra McCormick, you big fat liar!" Exclaimed Angus. "I check Z-Tech's student roster for a student named Sierra McCormick and there is no Sierra McCormick. So I had to look up the name and what do I find? An actress named Sierra McCormick!"

"Angus, I can explain." I said.

"Yeah. I know who you're dating." Said Angus. Wait, how does he know who I was dating? Did he plant a bug on me…Oh crap! He did! He placed a tracker on my shirt and now he know that I'm dating Olive! Perfect! Now the clouds opened up and God said "I hate you, Fletcher."

"Okay, fine. I'm dating Olive." I said.

"You and Olive are dating?" Asked Angus.

"Yes. Happy?" I asked.

"You're dating my Baby Boo Boo? My Olive? The future Mrs. Olive Chestnut? I…am…going…to…KILL YOU!"

**Uh-oh! Looks like it's going to be Fletcher's last day at Z-Tech and also the last time he'll see his beautiful Livy. Will he try to calm down the raging bull known as Angus? We'll find out next time. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time for chapter four. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	4. The ConfrANTation

**Blossoming RomANTs**

**Hey everybody and happy Super Bowl Sunday! I'm back and I'm here to bring you another great chapter of this hilarious and romantic story. Now, things between Fletcher and Olive got a bit awkward on their first date and (insert suspense music) Angus has found out about Fletcher and Olive which really made Angus extremely mad at Fletcher. Will Fletcher try to calm down Angus? We'll find out today. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 4**

**The ConfrANTation**

**(Fletcher's P.O.V.)**

"Angus, I need to talk to you." I said as I entered the dorm room.

"Sure, you can talk to me." Said Angus. "Also, how was your date with Sierra McCormick?"

"What?" I asked.

"Sierra McCormick, you big fat liar!" Exclaimed Angus. "I check Z-Tech's student roster for a student named Sierra McCormick and there is no Sierra McCormick. So I had to look up the name and what do I find? An actress named Sierra McCormick!"

"Angus, I can explain." I said.

"Yeah. I know who you're dating." Said Angus. Wait, how does he know who I was dating? Did he plant a bug on me…Oh crap! He did! He placed a tracker on my shirt and now he know that I'm dating Olive! Perfect! Now the clouds opened up and God said, "I hate you, Fletcher."

"Okay, fine. I'm dating Olive." I said.

"You and Olive are dating?" Asked Angus.

"Yes. Happy?" I asked.

"You're dating my Baby Boo Boo? My Olive? The future Mrs. Olive Chestnut? I…am…going…to…KILL YOU!" Screamed Angus.

"Oh crap!" I yelled. Angus started to chase me around the room trying to kill me. Why did they put a window in our dorm room and why do I have to share a room with this maniac and why do I have to listen to Olive? To answer these questions, I AM AN IDIOT! I picked up my paintbrushes and began to throw them at him, didn't work so I tried to run out of the room until I felt Angus pulling on my shirt and throwing me on the ground and punched me in the stomach. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and I let out a girlish scream right after he punched me. I felt so defenseless when he attacked me until I felt a huge rage coming inside me when I pushed him to the wall and punched him in the face.

"Whoa! Looks like somebody's becoming a tough guy." Taunted Angus.

"Angus, I don't want to hurt you but I will by any means necessary." I said.

"Dude, you have crossed the line of stealing my girl you stupid son of a bitch!" Screamed Angus.

"SHE IS NOT INTERESTED IN YOU! GET OVER IT! IF NOT, THEN I HAVE NO CHOICE TO KICK YOUR ASS ALL OVER THIS ROOM!" I yelled. Angus ran towards me and started to tackle me like a football player. We were both grabbing and throwing each other across the room. It was like a scene from _Jack Ryan: Shadow Recruit _but with no silenced pistol. After a few minutes of fighting, I grabbed Angus and tried to calm him down. "Dude, please calm down. I know that you like Olive but you have to move on to someone else. Olive's my girlfriend now and I don't want you to annoy her all the time and try to flirt with her."

"Alright, fine. I guess I'll have to deal with you two dating. I'm sorry that I attacked you like Joe Pesci." Said Angus.

"Hey, two guys dated Olive before me." I said. "Why didn't you go after the psychotic chef or "The Pencil" for dating her?"

"Because I was scared of them." Said Angus.

"That's a good excuse because Graham could slice you up into tiny little pieces and Dixon would take you down like Daniel Craig from _GoldenEye_." I said.

"Pierce Brosnan was on _GoldenEye_. Daniel Craig was_ Skyfall_." Said Angus.

"Then which James Bond movie was Timothy Dalton on?" I asked.

"_The Living Daylights _and _Licence to Kill_." Said Angus.

"Boy, I need to work on my James Bond movies and actors." I said. Angus and I both started to laugh because I got the actors who played James Bond mixed-up. That's like the type of movie that Dixon would watch. Also, him and Olive watched their favorite Bond movie together on their date _The Spy Who Loved Me _with Sean Connery. Or was it George Lazenby? Wait, it was Roger Moore. Yeah, I need to stop getting those guys mixed-up.

"Anyway, to be honest with you, I am actually happy for you and Olive. I'm glad that you two stop bickering with each other because I am getting sick and tired of seeing you two fight. In fact, I think that you and Olive make a better couple than Grolive, that's Graham and Olive and Dilive, that's Dixon and Olive. I find Folive, you and Olive, a cute couple." Said Angus.

"Folive. What are you giving us a cute couple name like Rove, Nariana and Zerrie?" I asked.

"Hey, you two are much cuter than those guys." Said Angus.

"Thanks." I said. Angus and I were about to give each other a hug but it got a little too weird for two guys to hug each other. Not that there's anything wrong with that. Instead, we shook hands.

"This is great, I can't believe that you two are dating. It looks like you're meant to be with Olive." Said Angus.

"Well…" I said.

"Oh boy. Is there something wrong?" Asked Angus.

"I think I made a huge mistake dating Olive." I said.

"Dude!" Exclaimed Angus.

"I'm serious. I don't know if I'm right for Olive. We have nothing in common with each other. I like her but I like her as a friend and I don't want to break her heart. Graham and Dixon broke her heart and I don't want to because I care about her I really do." I said.

"You really care about her?" Asked Angus.

"Yes. What should I do? Should I stay with her and not break her fragile heart or break up with her and break her fragile heart?" I Asked.

"Well, I think that you should follow your heart. Do what's best for you." Said Angus. Great words from a great friend. I can't believe that I'm having second thoughts about dating Olive. I'm rethinking my feelings towards her. I don't know if I'm right for her. Oh god, this is too confusing.

**(Olive's P.O.V.)**

I was sitting in my dorm room thinking about Fletcher. I'm getting worried about him and Angus. What if Angus hurt Fletcher very badly? It really scared me. Chyna was looking at me because she is also worried about Fletcher too. I sent him a couple of text messages on his zPhone to see if he's alright but there was no answer. I just hope that he's alright.

"Olive, don't worry. Fletcher will be alright. Nothing bad is going to happen to him." Said Chyna.

"I don't know, Chyna. What if he's hurt? I can't lose him right now. I care about him." I said.

"I know how you feel. You don't want to be alone. Fletcher's a nice guy and he's been there for you. He told me that he's been there for you ever since Graham broke up with you after you left the dinner party at my house a year ago." Said Chyna.

"Why didn't he tell me?" I asked.

"Because he has feelings for you. He told me that he cares about you a lot and that he loves you." Said Chyna.

"He does?" I asked. My heart began to beat fast and I couldn't believe my ears. Fletcher is secretly in love with me. I'm very happy. But then, I had a second thought. Oh no, not a second thought.

"Yes." Said Chyna. I had a sad look on my face when Chyna began to notice. "Okay, what's wrong?"

"I don't know if I'm right for Fletcher. I like it better when we were friends and I think I made a big mistake for dating him. I feel stupid." I said.

"Don't say that. You and Fletcher are meant to be together." Said Chyna.

"Well, I don't. But, there's another side of me that wants to stay with him. So now I'm caught between a rock and a hard place and I have two choices: Stay with him or break up with him. What should I do?" I asked.

"But Olive, you don't want to end up alone and if you grow old and alone you'll turn into a cat lady." Said Chyna.

"Interesting factoid about the term "cat lady" is that it is usually considered pejorative though it is sometimes embraced. There's also a Crazy Cat Lady Syndrome where it refers to the association between _T. gondil _and psychiatric conditions. There are also cat ladies in popular culture like Selina Kyle from the Batman comics, Emma Tutweiller from _The Suite Life on Deck _and the Crazy Cat Lady from _The Simpsons_." I said. After I said my interesting factoid to Chyna, I noticed that she fell asleep during my interesting factoid about cat ladies. Ouch! My interesting factoids are not boring. Well, it does put some babies to sleep. But enough about that, I have to talk to Fletcher. Later that day, I was sitting in the courtyard reading my romance novel and thinking about Fletcher and what I'm going to say to him until I see Fletcher exiting out of the room-a-vator carrying a white box with a purple ribbon.

"Hey Olive. Sorry I didn't reply to your texts I was talking to Angus and I calmed him down. He said that he's happy for us. Again, sorry that I got you worried." Said Fletcher. He is such a sweetheart.

"That's okay, Fletcher. I'm glad that Angus is happy for us." I said.

"Also, since you gave me a gift. It's time for me to give you a gift. This is for you." Fletcher said as he handed me a gift. I smiled at him and gave him a hug and a kiss for giving me this gift. I have the most sweetest boyfriend ever.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Looks like somebody's the curious one. I like that. Really cute." Said Fletcher.

"Thanks." I said blushing right in front of Fletcher. I begin to open the gift. I wonder if it's a painting that he made for me or a big book of brain teasers. I love brain teasers, even challenging ones. I remember one time that Fletcher gave me a challenging brain teaser about Anthony, Cesar and Cleopatra except it was about a cat and two fish named Anthony, Cesar and Cleopatra. After I opened the gift, my smile died down and I wasn't surprised about the gift. I couldn't believe what I just saw. "What is this?"

**What's in the box?! What's in the box?! Do you want to know what was in the box? Well, you just have to tune in to the next chapter. I'll be watching the Super Bowl today and who else will be watching it? I'm rooting for the Denver Broncos. Which team are you rooting for? Also, only 23 days till my 22****nd**** birthday comes and only 25 days till **_**meANT to be? **_**airs. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you guys later. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	5. Olive's PresANT

**Blossoming RomANTs**

**Hey guys. I hope you're ready for some more Folive goodness today because I am giving it to you right now. Now, I know what you're thinking. You're asking me "what's in the box?". Well, don't turn into Brad Pitt because we are going to find out what's in the box. Here, I present to you chapter five of **_**Blossoming RomANTs**_**. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Five**

**Olive's PresANT**

**(Olive's P.O.V.)**

Later that day, I was sitting in the courtyard reading my romance novel and thinking about Fletcher and what I'm going to say to him until I see Fletcher exiting out of the room-a-vator carrying a white box with a purple ribbon.

"Hey Olive. Sorry I didn't reply to your texts I was talking to Angus and I calmed him down. He said that he's happy for us. Again, sorry that I got you worried." Said Fletcher. He is such a sweetheart.

"That's okay, Fletcher. I'm glad that Angus is happy for us." I said.

"Also, since you gave me a gift. It's time for me to give you a gift. This is for you." Fletcher said as he handed me a gift. I smiled at him and gave him a hug and a kiss for giving me this gift. I have the most sweetest boyfriend ever.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Looks like somebody's the curious one. I like that. Really cute." Said Fletcher.

"Thanks." I said blushing right in front of Fletcher. I begin to open the gift. I wonder if it's a painting that he made for me or a big book of brain teasers. I love brain teasers, even challenging ones. I remember one time that Fletcher gave me a challenging brain teaser about Anthony, Cesar and Cleopatra except it was about a cat and two fish named Anthony, Cesar and Cleopatra. After I opened the gift, my smile died down and I wasn't surprised about the gift. I couldn't believe what I just saw. "What is this?"

You have got to be kidding me right now? He gave me a yellow blouse, black jeans and black boots. That's not a gift. I would rather have a necklace from Fletcher with my name on it instead of this. From the looks of it, the clothes look very familiar. Looks like…oh god. Are you kidding me?! It's the same clothes that Chyna wore today. No way I'm changing into that I like what I'm wearing plus I look beautiful in pink because it's my favorite color and it represents beauty and sweetness. I also like the color green because I find green very calm and soothing. Back at home, my room was painted green and when Chyna and I had our slumber party at her house I painted her bedroom wall green.

"So, do you like it?" Asked Fletcher.

"Fletcher, you want me to wear this?" I asked.

"Yeah." Said Fletcher.

"But I'll look like Chyna." I said.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. Trust me." Said Fletcher. Why do I get the feeling that he's trying to turn me into Chyna? Fletcher added a guitar and made me hold it and after the guitar a black and honey blonde wig that look like Chyna's hair to cover my natural blonde hair. Alright, now this has gone too far. He's turning me into Chyna. He's supposed to be over her and pay attention to me and I am getting really fed up with his obsession with Chyna.

"Fletcher…" I said.

"It's okay, Olive. Now, I want you to sing for me." Said Fletcher. Well, I didn't complain so I decided to sing one of Chyna's songs to Fletcher. The song that I started to sing was _Stars Aligning_ and when I started to sing and play the guitar right in front of Fletcher, I ended up sounding like Lilly Truscott from that episode of _Hannah Montana _where Lilly is a bad singer and she enters the talent show. Every student in the courtyard were looking at me like there was something wrong with me while Fletcher made a facepalm as if he was embarrassed to be around me.

"Stop. We'll work on that later." Said Fletcher.

"Fletcher, we need to talk." I said. This is it; I'm about to tell Fletcher that we're not right for each other. Here it comes.

"What is it?" Asked Fletcher.

"Fletcher, I…" I said. Just as I was about to break up with Fletcher, Chyna comes outside. Oh great, what does she want now.

"What the heck?" Asked Chyna. "Why am I seeing double?"

"That's because it's me dressed as you. That was my gift from Fletcher." I said.

"Are you trying to turn her into me, Fletch?" Asked Chyna.

"What? No. I'm not trying to turn her into you. I am over you. Why would I still be obsessed with you? I'm with Olive now." Said Fletcher. Why would you still be obsessed with Chyna? Because you're still obsessed with Chyna. I don't believe him. He just lied directly right in front of my face. I ought to punch him in the face for that.

"You two call this a perfect date?" Asked Chyna.

"What are you trying to say, Chyna?" Asked Fletcher as he crossed his arms right in front of her. I crossed my arms too like we were offended with what she said. "Are you saying that we're not fun?"

"Well, you don't want to spend the day with Olive dressed like me. Why don't you two do something that is fun and adventurous?" Asked Chyna. Fun and adventurous. I know the perfect thing for Fletcher and I to do.

"I know a fun activity that we could do on our date." I said.

"What?" Asked Fletcher.

"We could go bungee jumping off of Z-Tech." I said.

"Bungee jumping." Said Fletcher. "Isn't that a little dangerous?"

"Oh come on. Where's your sense of adventure and excitement?" I asked.

"Uh, it ran away from me right after you said bungee jumping." Said Fletcher. I gave Fletcher the adorable puppy dog pout which really annoyed him. "Please, no! Not the puppy dog pout. No, please. It's too adorable. Ugh. Alright, fine. We'll go bungee jumping. And if something bad happens to me I am coming back from the dead as a ghost with curly fries and leprechauns and giraffes to haunt you for the rest of your life."

"Ahh! Giraffes, ghosts and curly fries! Those are my biggest fears! Don't do that!" I exclaimed.

"Olive, are you sure that bungee jumping is a great idea?" Asked Chyna.

"Of course, Chyna. Dixon and I went bungee jumping on our third date." I said.

"I thought that we were not going to talk about Dixie Cup." Said Fletcher.

"Accidentally popped up. Sorry." I said.

**Bungee jumping. Sounds like a lot of fun for Fletcher and Olive. Tune in next time for their bungee jumping date. Also, don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	6. An Extreme Date

**Blossoming RomANTs**

**Hey everybody, I'm back bringing you another great chapter. Let's see how Fletcher and Olive's bungee jumping date turns out. Will it become fun or will it become a disaster. We'll find out today. So here it is, chapter six. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Six**

**An Extreme Date**

**(Olive's P.O.V.)**

"What? No. I'm not trying to turn her into you. I am over you. Why would I still be obsessed with you? I'm with Olive now." Said Fletcher. Why would you still be obsessed with Chyna? Because you're still obsessed with Chyna. I don't believe him. He just lied directly right in front of my face. I ought to punch him in the face for that.

"You two call this a perfect date?" Asked Chyna.

"What are you trying to say, Chyna?" Asked Fletcher as he crossed his arms right in front of her. I crossed my arms too like we were offended with what she said. "Are you saying that we're not fun?"

"Well, you don't want to spend the day with Olive dressed like me. Why don't you two do something that is fun and adventurous?" Asked Chyna. Fun and adventurous. I know the perfect thing for Fletcher and I to do.

"I know a fun activity that we could do on our date." I said.

"What?" Asked Fletcher.

"We could go bungee jumping off of Z-Tech." I said.

"Bungee jumping." Said Fletcher. "Isn't that a little dangerous?"

"Oh come on. Where's your sense of adventure and excitement?" I asked.

"Uh, it ran away from me right after you said bungee jumping." Said Fletcher. I gave Fletcher the adorable puppy dog pout which really annoyed him. "Please, no! Not the puppy dog pout. No, please. It's too adorable. Ugh. Alright, fine. We'll go bungee jumping. And if something bad happens to me I am coming back from the dead as a ghost with curly fries and leprechauns and giraffes to haunt you for the rest of your life."

"Ahh! Giraffes, ghosts and curly fries! Those are my biggest fears! Don't do that!" I exclaimed.

"Olive, are you sure that bungee jumping is a great idea?" Asked Chyna.

"Of course, Chyna. Dixon and I went bungee jumping on our third date." I said.

"I thought that we were not going to talk about Dixie Cup." Said Fletcher.

"Accidentally popped up. Sorry." I said.

**(Moments Later. Fletcher and Olive are on the ledge)**

**(Fletcher's P.O.V.)**

"Olive, this isn't bungee jumping! We're rappelling down Z-Tech! Great idea, Livy. We should've gone to an art museum to look at some beautiful paintings and gone to a nice restaurant together on our first date. But no, you had to pick one that you and "The Pencil" did together on your third date!" I screamed.

"Oh stop crying. Be a man." Said Olive.

"Olive, are you sure that you want to do this? Because it's pretty dangerous." Said Chyna.

"I agree with Chyna." I said. Olive turned to me and gave me the death glare after I agreed with Chyna. Oops, looks like I shouldn't have done that. Very smooth, Quimby. Very smooth. "I mean, stay out of it Chyna!"

"What are you two doing?" Asked Angus sticking his head out the window.

"We're about to leave Z-Tech by rappelling down from the building. What do you think? This is our date." I said.

"Isn't that a little dangerous because I see that cactus on the ground." Said Angus. Olive and I looked down at the ground and saw that cactus. Boy, I hate heights and I hate cactus. They're too prickly and also I'm afraid that I might get covered by that stuff. What was Olive thinking?! Is she insane? No, not insane. She's being to aggressive. Yeah, that's right, aggressive. I can't date a girl who's being too aggressive. Alright, after this date I am breaking up with her no ifs, ands or buts. Ha ha ha, buts! That's hilarious.

"Thanks for noticing." I said.

"Hey, you two can join if you want. We can make it like a double date." Said Olive. What? Chyna and Angus date. I can't imagine them dating.

"What? A double date?" Asked Chyna.

"Yeah. That sounds like a great idea. Don't you think, cupcake?" Asked Angus giving Chyna a wink and a flirty smile. Looks like Angus got over his crush on Olive and moved on to my ex-girlfriend. No, not Kennedy, I'm not talking about Kennedy I'm talking about Chyna. Moments later, the four of us were in orange jumpsuits and wearing orange helmets on our heads with rappelling gear about to rappel off of Z-Tech on our first double date. Oh boy, time to start writing my will if I don't make it out alive from this one.

"Okay, who's going first?" Asked Olive.

"How about you?" I asked. "You're the one that came up with this date and you're the one who got us up here in the first place!"

"ZIP IT, FLETCHER!" Screamed Olive.

"Would you two stop fighting?" Asked Chyna.

"Chyna, Olive is being too aggressive. If you think that she wants me to rappel off of the building so I could land into the cactus then…ahhhhhhhh!" I screamed after Olive pushed me off of the building. What the heck?! She is insane! She's trying to murder her own boyfriend! Oh, I cannot believe this girl. Okay, it's a good thing Angus and Chyna are on my will and Olive is taken off of the will. That girl is insane. After repelling off of Z-Tech and screaming for my life I landed in to the cactus. Damn it! I new that was going to happen. I landed into the cactus. I was now covered with needles, I look like Prickly Pete. Olive was the next one to repel from the building and guess what, she didn't land in the cactus. She landed safely on the ground.

"I'm so sorry, Fletcher. Are you okay?" Asked Olive.

"Does it look like that I'm alright? You almost killed me!" I screamed.

"Well, you look like Prickly Pete. Maybe I should give you the nickname Prickly Pete." Laughed Olive.

"Oh shut up." I said.

**(No One's P.O.V.)**

Chyna was shocked to see what Olive has done. She pushed Fletcher off of the building. Chyna and Angus thought that Fletcher and Olive's bickering would stop but unfortunately they're bickering again which is not good for their relationship.

"Well my dear, looks like we're going down together." Said Angus as he smilled at Chyna and pulled out a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates. "If we don't make it out of this alive I just want to tell you that I love you and I will always be there for you my beautiful musician."

"Hey Olive, wait for me!" Screamed Chyna as she repelled down from the building with Angus following her.

"Wait for me my sweet." Said Angus following Chyna.

**(Fletcher's P.O.V.)**

After spending our first date rappelling down Z-Tech and landing into a cactus. I was in Chyna and Olive's dorm room sitting on Olive's bed while Olive tends to my wounds. Now, I know that she was being aggressive earlier by pushing me off of the building because I was scared of rappelling off of the ledge but when she took care of me she was being kind and gentle. I felt the iodine stinging my wounds but I didn't even cry like a baby. Olive liked that about me.

"Wow, Fletch. Looks like the iodine isn't making you cry." Said Olive. "I like that."

"Well, you're always the gentle one." I said.

"Fletcher, about what happened earlier. I'm sorry that I pushed you off of the building and made you land into the cactus. I know that I was being too aggressive. We should've gone to the art museum and a nice restaurant instead." Said Olive.

"I forgive you, Olive." I said as I smiled at her. Olive smiled back at me with her adorable smile and finished putting iodine on me and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Fletcher, could I ask you a question?" Asked Olive.

"Sure, go ahead Olive. You can ask me anything." I said.

"Fletcher, do you think that we're meant to be together?" Asked Olive. Uh-oh. This does not sound good. I know that I talked about breaking up with Olive and I don't want to but is Olive having second thoughts about our relationship?

**What do you think is going to happen between Fletcher and Olive? Do you think that they're going to break up or do you think that they'll talk about their relationship? We'll find out next time. Also, only 21 days till my birthday and also 24 days till **_**meANT to be? **_**airs. Oh, before I go **_**A.N.T. Farm's**_** very own Stefanie Scott will be guest starring in a new episode of **_**Jessie **_**called **_**Hoedown Showdown **_**and it airs January 21****st****. Stefanie will be playing the role of Maybelle. Are you going to watch it? Because I am. I can't wait to see that episode so stay tuned for an all new **_**Jessie**_**. Also, don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time for chapter seven. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	7. MeANT To Be? Part 1

**Blossoming RomANTs**

**Hey guys, guess what time it is? It's update time. Now, I know that I ended chapter six with a cliffhanger that left you wondering if Fletcher and Olive are meant to be together. Now, let's see if they are meant to be together. Do you think that they'll stay together or do you think that they'll break up? We'll find out today. So now, here it is chapter seven. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Seven**

**MeANT To Be? Part 1 **

**(Fletcher's P.O.V.)**

After spending our first date rappelling down Z-Tech and landing into a cactus. I was in Chyna and Olive's dorm room sitting on Olive's bed while Olive tends to my wounds. Now, I know that she was being aggressive earlier by pushing me off of the building because I was scared of rappelling off of the ledge but when she took care of me she was being kind and gentle. I felt the iodine stinging my wounds but I didn't even cry like a baby. Olive liked that about me.

"Wow, Fletch. Looks like the iodine isn't making you cry." Said Olive. "I like that."

"Well, you're always the gentle one." I said.

"Fletcher, about what happened earlier. I'm sorry that I pushed you off of the building and made you land into the cactus. I know that I was being too aggressive. We should've gone to the art museum and a nice restaurant instead." Said Olive.

"I forgive you, Olive." I said as I smiled at her. Olive smiled back at me with her adorable smile and finished putting iodine on me and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Fletcher, could I ask you a question?" Asked Olive.

"Sure, go ahead Olive. You can ask me anything." I said.

"Fletcher, do you think that we're meant to be together?" Asked Olive. Uh-oh. This does not sound good. I know that I talked about breaking up with Olive and I don't want to but is Olive having second thoughts about our relationship.

"Why would you ask me that?" I asked.

"I just want to know right now. Do you enjoy being with me?" Asked Olive. Oh god, why did she ask me that question? I am so dead.

"Yes, I think that we're meant to be together. I really enjoy being with you." I said as I held Olive's hand. "Is there something wrong here? Are you having second thoughts with our relationship?"

"Well, yes. Earlier this afternoon you had me dress up as Chyna and you made it act like you're not over her and it really hurt me. That's why I pushed you off of the ledge while we were rappelling from the ledge off Z-Tech because you were still not over her." Said Olive.

"Olive, look. I'm sorry." I said. Olive moved her hand away from my hand and moved away from me.

"Do you still like Chyna?" Asked Olive.

"Oh god, Olive! Would you stop?!" I asked.

"No! I want to know right know. Was I your second choice or third choice?" Asked Olive.

"That's not true you were my second choice!" I exclaimed.

"I don't want to hear it! I thought that you like me Fletcher. But you decided to use me!" Yelled Olive.

"I'm not using you!" I screamed at her. Olive went quiet for a minute and I couldn't believe what I just did. I yelled at the girl that I really like. Oh man, now she's really upset at me. "Now look, I want you to listen to me. The reason why I had you dress up as Chyna is because I want to try to get over her so I could pay attention to you. You were never my second choice, you were my first choice. I always wanted to be with you because I love you. I love you Olive. I loved you since the day I first met you."

Olive's eyes welled with tears after she heard what I said to her. I really don't want to leave her. After her first boyfriend Graham dumped her, I felt really bad for her because I know what she was going through and also her break up with Dixon. I don't want to be like those jerks. I'm much different than them and I think that Olive and I are meant to be together.

"I don't know Fletcher. I think that you're turning into Graham and Dixon." Said Olive.

"Don't say that, Olive. I'm not like them. They're jerks. Remember when I told you that I'm always there for you? Well, I am always there for you and I've been there ever since those two dumped you." I said.

"But Fletcher…" Said Olive.

"No buts, Olive. Just tell me right now do you want to stay with me or not?" I asked. Olive bit down on her lower lip and looked away from me not making any eye contact. I'm getting really worried about her. Just give me an answer, damn it! Just tell me if you want to be with me or not it's not that hard. Just tell me, now! Tell me!

**(Olive's P.O.V.)**

Boy, Fletcher really wants an answer from me. I am so torn. I want to stay with him but another side of me wants to break up with me and somehow I don't think that we're meant to be. So I walked over to my desk and sat down in my chair and took a deep breath and gave him my answer.

"Fletcher, I really want to believe you but I can't. What I'm trying to say here is that I don't think that we're meant to be." I said.

"So, you're breaking up with me?" Asked Fletcher.

"Yes." I said. "I think that we should be friends. You're not right for me and you're not over Chyna. I'm really sorry."

"I am over Chyna. Why can't you believe me?" Asked Fletcher.

"I just can't." I said. "Just please don't be mad at me."

"Well, I am now. Thanks for bending my ear after telling me your relationship problems. You know you're right, we should stay friends because I would never date you because you are too aggressive. And guess what, you just lost the one boy who's been there for you." Said Fletcher. I felt my heart began to break and a tear falling down from my face as I watched Fletcher leave out of my dorm room. I can't believe that it's happening. Fletcher broke up with me. I got up from my chair and walked over to my bed and picked up my memory quilt with every single memory of Fletcher. I wanted to destroy the quilt so I could forget about Fletcher but I couldn't. I just held onto it tightly and started to cry. Now, I'll be alone for the rest of my life. Suddenly, I heard the door open up and I turned around and saw who it was that entered my room.

**Who could it be that entered Olive's room? We'll find out in the next chapter next time. Sorry if I made you guys sad that Folive broke up in that chapter and I began to cry from writing this chapter. Also, don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time for chapter eight. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	8. MeANT To Be? Part 2

**Blossoming RomANTs**

**Hi guys, welcome back to another exciting chapter of this wonderful Folive story. Before I start, I know that some of you are sad that Folive broke up in chapter seven and you might be upset at me for breaking them up. Sorry. But don't worry; they'll try to work things out. Second, time for a recap of what's happened so far: Olive asked Fletcher the big question if they are meant to be together so Olive broke up with Fletcher and they decided to be friends and it really saddened Olive. Today, who could it be that entered Olive's room to talk to Olive? We'll find out in chapter eight. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Eight**

**MeANT To Be? Part 2**

**(Olive's P.O.V.)**

Boy, Fletcher really wants an answer from me. I am so torn. I want to stay with him but another side of me wants to break up with me and somehow I don't think that we're meant to be. So I walked over to my desk and sat down in my chair and took a deep breath and gave him my answer.

"Fletcher, I really want to believe you but I can't. What I'm trying to say here is that I don't think that we're meant to be." I said.

"So, you're breaking up with me?" Asked Fletcher.

"Yes." I said. "I think that we should be friends. You're not right for me and you're not over Chyna. I'm really sorry."

"I am over Chyna. Why can't you believe me?" Asked Fletcher.

"I just can't." I said. "Just please don't be mad at me."

"Well, I am now. Thanks for bending my ear after telling me your relationship problems. You know you're right, we should stay friends because I would never date you because you are too aggressive. And guess what, you just lost the one boy who's been there for you." Said Fletcher. I felt my heart began to break and a tear falling down from my face as I watched Fletcher leave out of my dorm room. I can't believe that it's happening. Fletcher broke up with me. I got up from my chair and walked over to my bed and picked up my memory quilt with every single memory of Fletcher. I wanted to destroy the quilt so I could forget about Fletcher but I couldn't. I just held onto it tightly and started to cry. Now, I'll be alone for the rest of my life. Suddenly, I heard the door open up and I turned around and saw who it was that entered my room.

"Olive?" Asked the girl with black and honey blonde hair. That girl was revealed to be Chyna. I wiped my eyes so she won't see any tears on my face and I didn't want her to know that Fletcher and I broke up. "I was coming back from watching Lexi and the Z-Tech cheerleaders cheering while Angus was in a ping-pong tournament with another student. Olive, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"No. Go away." I said.

"No Olive, something is wrong. And I want to know right now. Did something happen between you and Fletcher?" Asked Chyna. Why did she have to ask me that? Oh well, I have no choice but to tell her what happened. She's like a sister to me and we tell each other everything.

"Yes. It's about me and Fletcher. I asked him if we were meant to be together and we had this fight. Can you believe it? Our first fight. He yelled at me and he broke my heart into tiny little pieces and talking about him has triggered my crying and I can't stop crying over him like I did with my Dixie Cup!" I cried.

"You two broke up?" Asked Chyna.

"Yes!" I cried as I cuddled with the memory quilt. While I was cuddling with it, I began to look at every single memory with me and Fletcher. From the time that we first met in kindergarten.

**(Flashback, Mr. Patterson's Kindergarten Class, 10 Years Ago)**

**Mr. Patterson: Alright, children. We have a new student arriving in class. I want you all to give a warm welcome to Olivia Doyle.**

**(Olive enters)**

**Olive: (Shyly) Hi.**

**Mr. Patterson: Now, Olivia is a little shy and it is her first time in the school. So treat her nicely and with respect. Olivia, why don't you sit down at the table next to Fletcher?**

**(Point's to Fletcher. Olive walks over to the table and sits down next to Fletcher)**

**Olive: Hi, I'm Olivia but you could call me Olive.**

**Fletcher: Hi Olive. I'm Fletcher. Want to be my friend?**

**Olive: Sure. (Notices a painting that Fletcher is working on) What's that you're working on?**

**Fletcher: I call this painting "The Girl in Pink."**

**Olive: I'm wearing pink. Is that me?**

**Fletcher: Yes. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.**

**Olive: Really?**

**Fletcher: Yes.**

**Olive: You're very sweet Fletcher.**

**Fletcher: Thanks. I really like your name Olive. I mean, Olivia. It's a really pretty name for a pretty girl.**

**(Olive smiles at Fletcher. Fletcher smiles back)**

**(End Flashback)**

I also remember the time on the night Graham dumped me, Fletcher walked me home from Chyna's.

**(Flashback, Olive's House, 1 Year Ago)**

**Olive: Thanks for walking me home, Fletcher. That was really sweet of you. I didn't want to walk home really depressed after Graham dumped me.**

**Fletcher: You're welcome, Livy.**

**Olive: (Smiles) I always liked it when you called me Livy or Liv or Olivia. I still remember the first time we met you that my name is a pretty name for a pretty girl.**

**Fletcher: Yeah. I see that you still remember that.**

**Olive: Well, of course. Why would I forget? I would never forget because I have that memory on my memory quilt.**

**Fletcher: Olive, before you go there's something that I have to tell you.**

**Olive: What's wrong, Fletch?**

**Fletcher: Me and Chyna, I mean Chyna and I tried to break up you and Graham because he had a mean temper.**

**Olive: He did?**

**Fletcher: Yeah. He yelled at me for adding salt in my food. Yesterday, he ruined my painting and yelled at me again. And earlier today he yelled at me for not adding salt on a hard-boiled quail egg. I was afraid that he might yell at you and I was worried about you because he was mean and not right for you.**

**Olive: Oh, my gosh. Fletcher, I…I didn't know. I've been such an idiot. (Sits down on the steps)**

**Fletcher: Don't say that. You're not an idiot. You're the sweetest, smartest and most beautiful girl ever. You and Graham aren't right for each other, he's a jerk and you're a sweetie.**

**Olive: I know. I'm sorry that I didn't believe you and Chyna.**

**Fletcher: That's okay. I'm sorry that we ruined the dinner party and I'm also sorry for using incorrect grammar.**

**Olive: I forgive you. **

**(Fletcher and Olive hug)**

**Olive: Why would Graham end a sentence with preposition? That is something that I would not put up with.**

**(End Flashback)**

"First Graham, then Dixon and now Fletcher. Three guys broke up with me. I'm going to end up alone. I'll never find another guy." I said as I continued to cry on Chyna's shoulder.

"Don't say that, Olive. Like I said, I'm there for you and also Fletcher finds you desirable and he really likes you and you don't want to lose him." Said Chyna.

"I know but Fletchie and I want to be just friends and I don't want to be just friends." I said.

"Why don't you talk to him? Besides, he would go back to za-zing, zee-zoo, zoo-zibble." Said Chyna. Oh boy, not again.

"Za-Zow!" I cried.

**So that was chapter eight. Tune in next time when a familiar face visits Fletcher. Who could it be? We'll find out next time in chapter nine. Also don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you all next time. Till next time my fellow readers**


	9. Four Letters Out of Folive Spells What?

**Blossoming RomANTs**

**Hi everybody, it's time for some updates. Last time Olive broke up with Fletcher and was really sad and heartbroken that she broke up with Fletcher. Her and Chyna talked about her break up and had flashbacks about her and Fletcher. Today, Fletcher is going to have a visit with a blast from is past. Who could it be? We'll find out today. So here it is, chapter nine. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Nine**

**You Take Four Letters Out of Folive and What Do You Get?**

**(Fletcher's P.O.V.)**

Why did this happen to me? I couldn't believe that Olive and I broke up and I also couldn't believe that I yelled at her I mean what kind of boyfriend am I? I never yelled at her. Oh god, I feel really bad and now Olive hates me because I broke her fragile little heart. I am the third guy that Olive broke up and I wish that we should've stayed together instead of fighting over something that I did. I wish that I shouldn't have dressed Olive up like Chyna and I wished that I never yelled at her and I wish that I never broke up with her. My whole world feels like it's going come crashing down all around me I…I…I felt like screaming in anger and cry. Then from out of nowhere, I felt an anger rising from me as I balled up my fist and I punched the wall putting a hole in it.

"Owwwww!" I cried after I punched the wall. I started to jump up and down all around my dorm room and jumped on my bed and covering my mouth with a pillow so no one could hear me.

"You know, I don't think your tough guy image could work for my political image." Said a familiar voice. I brought my head up and I recognized the voice and I turned around to see who it was. When I turned around, the girl was wearing an orange blazer, a white blouse, a grey skirt socks and black shoes. That girl was revealed to be my ex-girlfriend Kennedy Van Buren a.k.a. Kumiko Hashimoto.

"Kennedy, I mean Kumiko. Uh Kennedy. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm here to visit this school. I know that Zoltan is still mad at me for sabotaging the zPhones and I know that you're still hurt because I said that I never liked you and I am really sorry." Said Kennedy. Great, my-ex girlfriend who sabotaged the zPhones so her father could take over Z-Tech and said that she never liked me is here. I am not in the mood to talk to anyone. I am having a really bad day and I do not want to talk to her, Angus and Chyna. Or especially…no. I can't. I care about Olive and I can't stop talking to her. But I'm still mad at her for breaking up with me and I'm mad at myself for hurting Olive.

"Why should I forgive you? You really hurt me." I said.

"I know and I'm sorry." Said Kennedy. "Fletcher, what's wrong?"

"Why should you care?" I asked as I sat down on my bed and crossed my arms at Kennedy.

"Just tell me." Said Kennedy sitting next to me.

"You wouldn't understand. It's about me and Olive. We broke up." I said looking down at my feet.

"You and Olive? I thought that she hated you." Said Kennedy.

"Well, she doesn't. We just became a couple last night after Dixon broke up with her with another girl who's a female Russian spy." I said.

"I can't believe Dixon. He broke up Olive with a communist from Russia." Said Kennedy. "What a jerk."

"I agree. Now, I feel like the biggest jerk in the world because I said some of the most horrible things to her. I especially yelled at her and now Olive hates me. I'm the third person who broke her heart. Ever since I met Olive in kindergarten, she was the most beautiful girl that I've ever seen. I remember what she wore on the day that I met her: a pink cardigan, pink shirt and a blue floral skirt. Wow, that's what she wore last night. **(A/N: That's what Olive wore on the scene where Fletcher kissed her in **_**unwANTed**_**, she looked really beautiful.) **I also had my first kiss with her last night and it was really magical and heck there were fireworks in the sky. That kiss was a big surprise for her." I said. Then all of a sudden, I heard a quack and Surprise the duck flew into my head and knocked me out. "Ow! We really need to change the name of that duck."

"You really like Olive." Said Kennedy.

"Yeah. I really do. I made a big mistake breaking up with Olive. She's sweet, innocent, loving, sarcastic, feisty, sexy…." I said.

"Wait, wait, wait. You called Olive sexy?" Asked Kennedy.

"Yeah. She is sexy. And also beautiful. I know that I find her interesting factoids very annoying and to tell you the truth I find her interesting factoids very adorable. I felt like painting a picture of her and seeing her beautiful sea blue eyes just makes me melt like a Popsicle on the fourth of July. Plus, how could I not resist za-zow?" I asked.

"Wow." Said Kennedy.

"What should I do?' I asked.

"Go talk to her. Tell her how you really feel about her and also tell her that you're sorry and that you really care about her." Said Kennedy.

"I will. Thanks Kennedy." I said as I hugged Kennedy. While I hugged Kennedy, Chyna came in to talk to me until she saw me hugging Kennedy.

"Fletcher." Said Chyna.

"Chyna! Hi." I said.

"Is that Kennedy?" Asked Chyna.

"Hi Chyna. Don't worry, I'm not going to take Fletcher and I'm not going you ruin this school and sabotage one of Zoltan's devices. He told me about Olive." Said Kennedy.

"He did? Well, I was going to talk to Fletcher about Olive too. Fletcher, you really broke Olive's heart and she can't stop crying about it." Said Chyna.

"I know and I'm going to talk to her." I said as I got up from my bed and started to walk towards the door and into the room-a-vator to go to the girl's dorm room to talk to Olive. While I was in the room-a-vator, I see Lexi wearing a Z-Tech cheerleader outfit and Angus playing ping-pong with one of the kids from the Tesla Coils. I left the room-a-vator and walked to Olive's door and began to knock on the door. There was no answer from her. I knocked on the door really hard and when the door opened I accidentally hit a girl with long blonde hair, soft alabaster skin and blue eyes. That girl was Olive.

"Holy cow, Olive! I'm sorry. Are you okay? I asked.

"I'm okay." Said Olive as I got down on the ground to check on her to see if she's alright. No bruises on her head, looks like she's fine. I looked into Olive's beautiful eyes as her eyes locked into mine and we're about to have a tender moment with each other.

"What are you doing here? I thought that you were mad at me." Said Olive.

"I wanted to talk to you." I said.

"What is it?" Asked Olive.

Okay Quimby, this is the moment of truth. Tell Olive how you feel about her. Tell her that you really like her and tell her that you're sorry.

**So that's chapter nine. Will Fletcher tell Olive how he feels about her and will Olive forgive Fletcher for yelling at her? We'll find out next time. Valentine's Day is coming up and the **_**meANT to be? **_**promo will air during the season two episode **_**scavANTger hunt **_**and plus it's a Valentine's Day themed #FoliveFriday I can't wait for that too. Also, don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time for chapter ten. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	10. It Spells L-O-V-E

**Blossoming RomANTs**

**Hi everybody, I'm bring you a very special chapter that is filled with Folive-y goodness that you will all love. Last time, Fletcher got a visit from Kennedy Van Buren (or Kumiko Hashimoto) and he talked to her about Olive and told her how he feels about her. So today, Fletcher and Olive have a heartfelt and tender moment with each other. Will Fletcher be able to patch up things will Olive? Will Olive forgive Fletcher? Will they become a couple again? We'll find out today in chapter ten. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Ten**

**It Spells L-O-V-E**

**(Fletcher's P.O.V.)**

I left the room-a-vator and walked to Olive's door and began to knock on the door. There was no answer from her. I knocked on the door really hard and when the door opened I accidentally hit a girl with long blonde hair, soft alabaster skin and blue eyes. That girl was Olive.

"Holy cow, Olive! I'm sorry. Are you okay? I asked.

"I'm okay." Said Olive as I got down on the ground to check on her to see if she's alright. No bruises on her head, looks like she's fine. I looked into Olive's beautiful eyes as her eyes locked into mine and we're about to have a tender moment with each other.

"What are you doing here? I thought that you were mad at me." Said Olive.

"I wanted to talk to you." I said.

"What is it?" Asked Olive.

Okay Quimby, this is the moment of truth. Tell Olive how you feel about her. Tell her that you really like her and tell her that you're sorry. My blue green eyes stared into her beautiful blue eyes as my heart began to race and I felt a little nervous about what she's going to say to me. Or maybe a punch in the face for yelling at her, I know that she pushed me off of the ledge for dressing her up as Chyna. God, Olive's eyes look beautiful I just want to stare at them all day; she's just so beautiful. I took a deep breath and I began to say what I'm going to say to her.

"Olive, about what happened earlier." I said.

"Look Fletcher, I told you we're fine being friends. It wouldn't work out if we dated. We're not meant to be." Said Olive.

"I was wrong. We're both meant to be together." I said.

"But you had me dress up as Chyna. And it really upset me when you yelled at me and said those hurtful things to me that really broke my heart." Olive replied.

"I know that I hurt you and that I said those hurtful things to you and I am very, very sorry. I said as I picked her up. Olive sat down on her bed as I sat down next to her and finishing up what I'm going to say to her.

"But you still have feelings for Chyna." Said Olive.

"But I have feelings for you. Olive, I never meant to hurt you. I care about you a lot and I want to be with you. You were my first choice, my only choice. Ever since I met you in kindergarten, I thought that you were the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and I began to fall in love with you. After we had our first kiss last night I knew that you were going to become my girlfriend. It's been a while since I had a new girlfriend after Kennedy broke up with me. We've known each other for a long time and I don't want us to fight over something stupid like my obsession with Chyna. I know that really annoys you when I talk about her. I don't want to lose you, Olive." I said as I began to feel tears flowing down my face. Oh great, now I'm crying. Olive is going to make fun of my sensitive side and tell everybody that I cried in front of a girl.

**(Olive's P.O.V.)**

Awww, that's so sweet of Fletcher. I haven't seen him cry before and I haven't seen this side of Fletcher before. He was being so sweet and sensitive. I guess he really likes me instead of Chyna. I sniffed slightly as I was indicating that I was crying from the sweet things that Fletcher said to me. Fletcher is a really cuter fish than Dixon, like bucky-face prickleback fish. Also, I am referring to the cognitive neuro-scientific study confirming that women's tears triggers a romantic response in men. Maybe Fletcher and I are meant to be and he wants to date za-zow again.

"You mean the world to me, Olive. You're sweet, beautiful, intelligent, sarcastic at times, feisty, fiery and sexy." Said Fletcher. Wait, did he just call me sexy? I never remember Dixon calling me sexy. This is a first from Fletcher, he thinks I'm sexy. Hearing that from him just made me blush a deep red and let out a giggle.

"There's that smile." Said Fletcher as he picked up a tissue and wiped the tears off of my face.

"Thanks Fletcher. That really made me felt better. I forgive you. You mean everything to me to and if we're going to be a couple, we have to stop fight about something stupid. I want to be with you for a long time." I said.

"Me too." Said Fletcher. "You know, when you take four letters out of "Folive" what does it spell?"

"What?" I asked.

"It spells love." Said Fletcher.

"Are you trying to tell me that you love me?" I asked.

"Yes and I mean it, Livy. I love you. I loved you ever since I first met you." Said Fletcher. I began to cry again until Fletcher started to notice.

"Oh god, Olive don't cry." Said Fletcher.

"I'm crying because I'm happy. I'm very happy. Interesting factoid I love you, Fletcher Pumpernickle Quimby." I said. Fletcher then wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in closer and put his lips on my lips. His lips felt soft like velvet and the kiss was romantic at the same time. Our lips fit together perfectly as I let out a soft moan as he deepens the kiss. Fletcher could taste the strawberry lip gloss on my lips and the strawberry gum that I was chewing. Then, something caught me by surprise when I felt his tongue touching my bottom lip, begging for entrance as I let his tongue slip in my mouth and I began to feel it against my tongue and I didn't feel like throwing up from that.

"Whoa! What was that?" I asked as I pulled away from Fletcher.

"I French kissed you." Said Fletcher.

"Oh. That was a French kiss. Pretty romantic of you Fletch. I hope you're not trying to seduce me with that kiss. Interesting factoid about French kissing is that a French kiss is a slow, passionate kiss, which is considered intimate, romantic, erotic or sexual. In France, it is referred to as un baiser amoureux ("a lover's kiss") or un basier avec la langue ("a kiss with the tongue")" I said.

"Ugh, what do I have to do to shut you up?" Asked Fletcher.

"Hey!" I exclaimed until Fletcher interrupted me with the kiss. I heard someone knock on the door as I Fletcher and I continued to kiss each other. Then Chyna, Angus and Lexi entered the room to see us kissing.

"What is going on here?" Asked Lexi.

"So, did you two work things out?" Asked Chyna.

"Yeah, Fletcher and I patched things up together and we're now back together again." Said I said.

"That's great, dude. I'm glad that you two are back together." Said Angus.

"Thanks Angus." Said Fletcher.

"You two are back together? I give you two a month." Said Lexi.

"SHUT UP, LEXI!" I screamed at Lexi as she ran out of the room.

"Since Folive is back together, maybe you and I should date." Said Angus as he winked at Chyna. Chyna took a couple steps back away from Angus and stood close to the door while Angus was following her.

"Hey Lexi, wait up!" Yelled Chyna as she ran out of the room.

"Come back, my dear! I love you!" Yelled Angus chasing Chyna. Fletcher and I looked at each other after watching this silly scene.

"Boy, these two need to date because I really see them as a cute couple" Said Fletcher.

**And that was chapter ten of**_** Blossoming RomANTs**_**. Only one more chapter of this story and it will be the epilogue to show what happens with Folive in the future. Also, don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	11. Epilogue

**Blossoming RomANTs**

**Hey everybody. Well, this is it. The last one. The final chapter of this great story. I know it's sad to find out that's the final chapter of this story and I know that you loved reading it. This is just the epilogue of the story to show what happens to Fletcher and Olive and how their relationship progresses. It will also show what happens to Chyna, Lexi and Angus. So here it is, the epilogue. Enjoy.**

**Epilogue**

**(No One's P.O.V.)**

Fletcher Quimby was on top of the world. He's in a boarding school with the girl that he loves. Olive Doyle was also happy to be with Fletcher, they both knew that they were meant to be together. When Zoltan and Winter heard the news of the two dating, Winter began to freak out about Olive dating Fletcher because she thought that Fletcher is an idiot and Olive doesn't deserve to be with him. Boy, that's harsh of her. So, she accepted the two of them being a couple and so did Chyna, Angus and Lexi. There were also some big changes in Z-Tech. Chyna began to date Angus after a series of him flirting with her so she gave in and went on her first date with him. Lexi stopped her rivalry with Chyna and became nice to her and the ANTs and especially Paisley. Chyna and Angus dated for a while for a couple of months until they broke up. Olive calls Chyna and Angus her two favorite sweethearts and keeps calling them Angive. After she graduated from Z-Tech, Chyna went to the University of California for a few years until a record producer signed her up to record her own song and work on her own CD. She was now a celebrity and everybody loved her. Chyna also met an airline pilot named Charlie Rivers and dated him for a long time and got married. She still keeps in touch with Olive. Angus became a private eye and started his own detective agency. He still uses his computer skills to track criminals and solve cases and finding missing children. Angus was known as "the super sleuth". Lexi left Z-Tech at age 18 and went to the University of Maryland, After she graduated, Lexi pursued her career in being a math teacher in high school. Lexi also met a man named Ryan and the two dated and lived together. They are both now married and have a baby girl named Becky. As for Fletcher and Olive. In March, Zoltan and Winter took the ANTs on a trip to New York City. A curator of the art museum noticed Fletcher's painting of Chyna and loved it. Fletcher was very happy that everyone loved his painting of his ex-crush and when they came back to Palo Alto the young artist got some big news that will change Fletcher and Olive's lives forever. Fletcher's dad got a job offer in New York. When Fletcher told Olive the news about him moving away, she was very depressed that he was leaving for New York. On the day of Fletcher moving away, Fletcher told Olive that he loves her and the two kept their relationship with each other going strong. After Fletcher moved away, Olive kept in touch with Fletcher on their Skype dates and 3D caller chats on their zPhones. A few years later, Olive and Fletcher are both 18. Olive goes to Cornell University and Fletcher goes to art school in New York. Olive left Z-Tech and moved to New York to be with Fletcher and go to college. Fletcher also proposed to her while they were both 18 years old. They both got married at age 18. Right now, Fletcher is a news reporter for _Dateline_, he still does art in his spare time and Olive is now a realtor for a real estate company. When she talks to people about the history of the house, she gives them her interesting factoids about it. The two also live in the suburbs and they have a daughter named Connie, who takes after her mother.

Fletcher Quimby and Olive Doyle-Quimby are the happiest couple in the world. This was the tale of their blossoming romance.

**And that was **_**Blossoming RomANTs**_**. I hope that you enjoyed it. I wanted to show what happens to the characters and how it would lead to my **_**Fletcher & Olive **_**spin-off. First off, I would like to thank the following people who reviewed this story: Boris Yelstin, Jemmie, antfarmfan, K-A-I-T-Y12, blueefaiiryy, Paul Matthews, Bonjour10, Cordy's lover, Survivalbear, From the future, friend, Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller, Guest and SeddieFolive. Thanks for reviewing this story, I really appreciate it. Your reviews had inspired me to continue to write my stories. So again, thanks for reviewing. And second, don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you all next time in **_**ANT-A-Rooney**_**. Till next time my fellow readers.**


End file.
